


Snowed In

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Humor, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon hates snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Snow was cold. Snow was wet. Avon detested snow in all its permutations. He especially found it objectionable when Blake tried to convince him that being stranded on some rock of a planet was better than it might have been because said planet was covered by a thick layer of the white stuff. Beauty was definitely in the eye of the beholder, and this beholder did not find snow beautiful, even if Blake liked to mouth such romantic drivel. Anything that made Avon this miserable was not beautiful in any way.

He shoved his gloved hands deeper into the pockets of his parka and shivered. This had been a stupid mission to begin with. The people they were supposed to meet had never shown up and there was no place to take cover, no place to get warm. And, of course, _Liberator_ had been forced to move off station. He was going to take ORAC apart when he got back to _Liberator;_ there was no way pursuit ships should find them so often, unless they were somehow being alerted by someone or something. The arrogant little box claimed it could access any computer that used tarial cells, which meant all Federation systems, so what was keeping it from alerting them to nearby pursuit ships sometime before _Liberator_ was under attack?

Gods, he was freezing. And Blake was wandering around staring at the snow laden scenery like he was actually enjoying himself. Idiot. "Get over here and keep me warm."

Blake grinned at him and started back. "I was wondering how long it was going to take."

"Bastard." But there was no rancor in the word as strong arms surrounded him and he was pulled into a warm embrace, nuzzling his cold face into Blake's neck and breathing in the comforting heat. Well, maybe there was one good thing about snow.


End file.
